Miscellaneous Medley
by Eyrial
Summary: Previously Freedom Collection of JE themed oneshots, only relation with eachother is that they all stick more or less to the book.
1. Freedom

**Freedom**

She pressed her face up against the glass; ignoring the mist her breath created; she was too intent on watching the couple on the grass. They wandered together by the huge chestnut tree that dominated the grounds. The man was of average height with dark, curly hair, broad shoulders and a dark countenance. His dark skin and stern face contrasted with that of the woman who walked by his side. She was a small, obscure creature dressed plainly and soberly in a grey dress, her mouse brown hair was tied back in a modest bun. Her skin was ghostly pale and coupled with her child like form she had an elfin appearance. As if she wasn't quite of this world.

She was clearly distressed, they halted and she turned towards the dark man, even from a distance it was easy to tell she was crying. Bertha Rochester watched as her husband pulled the small frame to his own, and pressed his lips on hers. Still the woman struggled and pulled free, he sat and they carried on their animated conversation, he took her into his arms again but they separated. The man turned to the moonlight and the woman studied his face, his cheeks were flushed and agitated as he waited impatiently for the woman to say something. At last she spoke, a smile broke across her face as she flew into his arms and kissed him passionately. Bertha also smiled, for months she had waited for this day but it hadn't come without some regrets.

* * *

Bitterly Bertha remembered she had met the dark man she now called her husband. Her childhood in the West Indies had not been a happy one and she longed to be free from the family that treated her with contempt. Her family had been cursed with a disease of the mind, for years now Bertha's mother had been incarcerated in a mental asylum. They all knew that Bertha was going the same way.

She sought her escape in men; her antics where famed throughout Spanish Town for men marvelled at her beauty, she brought shame upon her family. A wealthy English family were seeking a bride for their youngest son, they knew what Bertha was but he didn't. He was not to know until it was too late. Her dowry would be handsome for her father would do anything to rid himself of her. This arrangement suited both parties, it did not matter what their offspring thought of the marriage.

She was nervous, she was never normally nervous but this man would be different. This was the man she would spend the rest of her life with, to her he was freedom and that was all she had ever wanted. She entered the room and lifted her eyes to his in a seductive manned, they were bright, brilliant and coal black; but they too told of a haunted past. Her beauty had captivated him instantly, Bertha smiled to herself, he would be an easy conquest. She was never allowed to be alone with him for he was never to get a hint of what she was, what she would become. She pitied him because he was good and kind, before long the evil inside her would crush any gentility in him. Just as it was crushing her.

He was different from the others, he flattered her shamelessly but his intentions were pure. Before long they were married and the evil began to take over. She had never loved him but the poison in her veins made her violent, it would take over and she would fly at him. Her nails would claw at his skin and her teeth would snap at his neck, he was strong but he could not over power her without sustaining any injuries. The sight of the blood she had shed and the scars she had given him would cause a pang of guilt when sanity once again reigned supreme.

Still he was kind and gentle; she hated herself for causing him so much pain; she abhorred the evil in her soul. He awoke to her character and the reality of her condition; she watched his face crumple with the pain of betrayal and the realisation that he was bound to a madwoman for life. She watched as he flared with anger when she laughed at him because he could never have the loving wife he craved; but still he did not turn on her. He bore the pain and did not lay a finger on her even though the evil in her had driven all his love away.

Her madness drove her to seek comfort in other men; each new one brought a different sensation that brought a few moments of forgetfulness. Again and again he caught her with them for she did not try to hide her infidelity; again and again she drove the spear of hatred deeper into his heart. He shouted but that only drew the madness out, with passion and rage she attacked him. The poison had turned him into every man in her life that had wronged her. The father who hated her and beat her, her coward brother who did not protect her, the men intoxicated by her beauty who did not see her as human. He was none of these things but still the anger poured forth, the evil was in control and she could no longer recognise his goodness. In her calm hours she saw him deteriorate, his brilliant eyes dulled by alcohol and his body wasting away from the stress she caused.

* * *

"Come away from the window Bertha, the master will be angry if he sees you." The voice of Grace Poole brought her back to England, back to Thornfield. She was possessed more often than she thought clearly as the madness grew in strength. Grace has also changed in the ten years of being Bertha's gaoler, alcohol was her release and the evil caused Bertha to escape the prison and experience the freedom she craved whenever Grace had a drop too much. Her mind was imprisoned by the evil, her body was imprisoned by the room and her past was imprisoned by her dark memories.

* * *

The dark man had taken her away from the heat and the humidity, the rain that came down in torrents. Gone where the tropical storms that awoke the poison with their noise and colour. Here there was only grey. Grey skies and the drizzle that went on and on, damp seeping into every nook and cranny. When the sun shined it banished the grey and replaced it with green grass and blue skies that dazzled the eyes with their simple beauty. They calmed the beast inside of her, but time made it grow stronger, it was no longer pacified by the grey, green and blue. It burned white hot and angry, filling her mind with red, yellow, gold and orange. A fire inside her. Fire became her obsession and she steadily grew more and more dangerous. For hours she would stare into the hearth, the flames that mesmerised her reflected in her eyes. He would stay well away from England, away from Thornfield, away from her. Every so often necessity caused him to return, he would whirl in and out like a thunderstorm, hurriedly seeing to his business. Leaving unrest in his wake.

Then a soothing presence arrived in the house, Bertha felt the grey again, it cooled the fire inside her and calmed the beast. She watched the small, grey woman as she tended to the child in her care; she had transformed the cold house by filling it with warmth and affection. He returned in a blaze of anger but soon it was doused by the grey woman, he noticed the change made by one so small. Again the evil grew stronger and overpowered the grey; it rose to the surface once again. The dark man and the grey woman grew close, brought together by the loneliness and pain they shared. Bertha watched happily as love grew between them, she had hurt him for long enough and the grey woman made him happier than he had been for a long time. From a distance it was plain to see the emotion they struggled to hide from each other, the grey woman did not recognise what she felt but the dark man did.

The beast saw Grace fall victim to her gin and the anger boiled through Bertha's veins, her eyes were clouded by a red haze. She stole through the night into the dark man's room; the evil smothered any of Bertha's compassion. Her obsession consumed her and she watched the flames devour the bed where he lay sleeping. She turned and fled, the poison had been appeased by the brightness of the fire and its scorching heat. Bertha regained enough control to wake the grey woman and she passed her door, she would dampen the flames. Control the damage that Bertha had caused to the room just as she was repairing the damage Bertha had done to his soul.

The dark man stormed into her prison, his nightshirt dripping water onto the carpet, his eyes were burning. He had no words for Bertha; instead he turned towards Grace who had been roused from her stupor by his violent entrance. He did not shout for he knew that would only excite the evil that lay dormant. He hissed some threats into Grace's ear and her face grew pale, then he snatched the half empty bottle of the table and returned to the grey woman.

In the morning he was gone, the light left the house with him, the grey woman wandered the grounds alone looking pale and wan. He returned with others who dressed in bright, expensive clothing, they all wore smiles but there hearts were impure. One woman had raven black hair and olive skin, Bertha saw evil in this woman. She would not do any good. She clung to the dark man's arm and Bertha hissed with jealousy, not for herself but for the grey woman. In the grey woman she saw purity and strength, everything Bertha could never be. In the scarlet woman she was vanity and selfishness. The meek, plain woman and the proud beauty fought a silent battle for the dark man. One wanted his riches; the other only wanted his love. They embodied the two elements of Bertha that struggled for control of her mind. The scarlet always won.

The dark man left and a carriage came, bringing with it a sense of evil and a sense of home. Bertha grew wild, she howled round her room, the presence of the new comer pushing her insanity to dizzying new heights. Darkness fell and the poison sensed the new one draw closer and closer to her room. She howled and screamed at it to go away, to escape from the madness that claimed her. It did not heed her warning, the door opened and her brother entered the beast's lair. Bertha begged the monster that had control of her body to let her brother be, he was weak, a coward.

The fear emanating off him only served to drive the beast into a frenzy, it tore across the room and pounced on him. Again Bertha screamed at the insanity to stop but it would not listen, instead she howled, trying to form the words to tell him to flee. It was too late. She ravaged him with her teeth and a knife she had kept hidden amongst her possessions. The red of the blood that gushed from the wounds reminded her of fire and the beast grew more and more excited as it tried to get at her brother. It made her drink in the ruby red liquid, it stained her lips and teeth as she spoke in the voice of the evil. The hot liquid poured down her throat into her body and the beast inside her cried for more.

Her husband burst into the room and helped Grace in her frantic efforts to pull her off him. They succeeded in tying her to her bed while the monster inside her roared. He dragged the unconscious man out of the room and retreated downstairs where the anxious guests had gathered after hearing their cries. He retuned with the cooling grey presence and she tended to Bertha's brother, the creature returned to her core as the grey woman next door spread her soothing balm over the insanity. Grace saw she had returned to herself and untied her, the evil that remained snarled and rattled the door; it wanted to kill the grey that kept it under control. Like Bertha it longed to be free.

Soon the grey woman had gone, leaving the scarlet woman alone and unhindered, she simpered and flirted but the grey woman had already won the dark man's heart. The scarlet woman saw that his affections could not be won and raged, a plain, grey, poor woman had defeated the beauty and conquered his heart. Soon she left Thornfield with the other guests, all the while Bertha watched. The dark man wandered amongst the gardens alone and lonely, lost without the grey woman who was so dear to him. The day she returned brought a smile back to his brooding face, they radiated delight at being in each others' company once again. Bertha too rejoiced in her return, the grey soothed the evil that had grown angrier in her absence.

* * *

Now they had finally given into the emotions that filled them, giving happiness to each other when they had once been so sorrowful. They ran inside as the lighting flashed and the thunders rolled; the bright, white forks that tore through the swollen clouds and the deafening booms that accompanied them; awoke the monster in Bertha. It roared.

Four months later Bertha crept through the house, Grace had once again succumbed to alcohol and the evil made its escape. She held a candle and she entered the grey woman's room, the hot wax dripped onto her fingers but the poison had control and it did not care. The grey woman was gone and it was free, Bertha remembered the last time she had been in this room, the grey woman had been there then. Grace had told Bertha the dark man was to marry the grey woman and Bertha had to warn her.

She had watched her sleep, the beast tried to take control and kill her but it was unable to overcome the grey. Bertha wanted the grey woman and the dark man to be happy but he was tricking her and she had to know. She had opened the wardrobe and found a wedding dress, distracted she pulled the veil over her own face and looked into the mirror. The beast looked back at her; it had destroyed the beauty and left the insanity to shape her face. Then Bertha had seen that the grey woman was awake and she tried desperately to warn her. She had ripped the veil in two to show her the marriage could not go on as she was not able to form the words. She jumped on the two halves to reinforce the meaning, but the light streaming in from the window only showed fear and confusion in the grey woman's eyes. Bertha turned to leave and in one last desperate attempt to let her know she extinguished the candle in front of her eyes. Two days later the grey woman had left.

Now the beast flung the candle onto her bed and laughed as is saw the heat and light spread. It ran to the leads and listened to the commotion down below; this possession was different. It was more powerful than it had ever been before, Bertha and the evil worked in perfect harmony.

All her life Bertha had longed in vain to be free, when she would never be able to. She watched the dark man's despair after the grey woman's departure and knew he longed to be free too. He wanted to be free from Bertha, to be free to marry the grey woman who he truly loved. Bertha knew what he suffered, she would not inflict the same pain she had felt all the life on the only ones who had been kind.

She would not let the fire take her life, that would be letting the scarlet in her win for the last time. She would die on her own terms. Suddenly she heard the dark man's voice call to her, her mind screamed at him. She told him leave before the fire took him, she was doing this for him and he did not understand. But she only howled. Quickly she climbed onto the battlements, the sooner she was gone the sooner he could escape. Again he cried out but Bertha did not listen. With one act she could free them all; she leapt from the roof into the night sky. As she fell she was finally free, she broke the chains that enslaved them. Grace, the insanity, the dark man, the grey woman and herself. Her last thought was to hope that they would live to enjoy the freedom she had given them, the freedom she had always wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Well as a few of you seemed to like this and wanted more experiments I decided to turn this into a collection of JE themed oneshots rather than publishing them seperately and annoying people with the amount of stories I have (I am addicted to writing and I always find people with a really long lost of fics really disheartening) besides if you like my experiments THAT much you can put it on story alert so you know when I post a new one, you can even suggest some if you want (I'm guessing you probably don't) anyway enjoy! and please tell me what you thing (it doesn't take long)  
**


	2. House of Cards

**House of Cards**

I pounded my fist against the hard, golden brown, varnished surface of my oak desk, and the force of the blow caused my hand to throb with pain. Where it had connected with the solid wood it was bruised and swollen, but I did not know it. The bones could have cracked and splintered but realisation would have barely penetrated the cacophony of feelings that cloaked my senses and left me deadened to my surroundings. My thoughts were riled by a turbulent tangle of emotions, as violent and powerful as the hot, suffocating storms that tore through the West Indies. They could only be tamed by one single thought, the one that evoked the chaotic mixture of contrasting feelings that filled my thoughts, Jane.

The English storm was coming closer and a particularly loud crack of thunder sounded outside the window, the blinding flash of trident like lightning it accompanied had illuminated the dark room moments before. I had not needed candles to think, I had not needed light when my eyes did not need to see, every part of my being was concentrating on the inside. With this intrusion into my shell came an uncontrollable urge to see Jane, I needed to know if she was alright, and I could use the storm as an excuse. I did fear for her but it was not the weather and the threat to her peace of mind that cause me worry, I knew her too well for that, it was fear for her physical safety that plagued me. From my room I could hear Bertha howling, much like the night on which I decided to bring her to this dark, God forsaken place. To the untrained ear her cries were nothing but the wind, for tonight it shrieked high pitched and piercing and Bertha's cries blent into it well. I knew all too well the difference between the beast and Mother Nature's own creation, Jane loved Thornfield but while the creature upstairs resided there it would always be my prison, and Bertha would be my gaoler.

I walked through the corridors quickly, knowing that my mind would not be put at ease until I saw Jane's face again. I knocked on the door to her chamber, the anxiety heightened as there was a long pause before I heard movement within. Finally the heavy wooden door swung open to reveal the plain, neat, tranquillity of her room, disturbed only by the rolling thunder and forked lightning she loved so much. She too came into view holding the door cautiously; the moon gave her an ethereal glow, proving once again that she was the fairy I had always known her to be. Her eyes shone with the reflection of the silver light she bathed in, emphasising the look of joy that the nervous expression had given way to once she had recognised me, the look was one of love. The thunder growled deafeningly as both the storm outside passed right overhead, the one that was inside had always been right above me.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I merely hesitated as I wondered who would call upon me at this hour, now I see it is you and I know I am safe. Where is Pilot?"

She had noticed the dog was not in his usual place by my side, I had missed the click of his claws at my heels as I had walked here.

"The noise of the storm scares him; he is currently cowering under my bed and whimpering like he has been beaten."

He too knew that evil haunted this house; he felt it keenly when she roared.

"But now" I continued "You said I did not wake you which means you weren't asleep, did the storm keep you awake or are you regretting accepting my proposal."

She laughed her pure, joyful laugh I loved so well and I proceeded. "Are you mocking me? Thinking me a fool for ever believing a tiny, youthful little thing like you would ever want to marry a weather bear like me, one you yourself called ugly? Well, out with it elf!"

I was half jesting half in earnest as I still had deep rooted insecurities, but I was dreading her answer as either way it would pain me. If she did not wish to marry, if she had uncharacteristically changed her mind, the pain would almost be too great to bear. I did not know how I would cope without her now I knew that I had her. I would not relapse, I would not return to Europe and to the vices of alcohol and mistresses. I could not go back to a life with women I did not love when I knew what it was truly like, I thought I had known before but I had been wrong. I would not leave Thornfield again now she was here, even if she be ice to my fire. If she gave me nothing but cold stares and civil greetings, leaving of the unrequited passion I felt for her.

If she loved me then it would be even worse, how could I take her down the aisle when I was already shackled to that woman upstairs? How could I deceive her when she trusted me, when she loved me? I tried to mask my emotions as she opened her mouth to speak, it would best if she thought I was only insecure.

"Of course I want to marry you, I love you, didn't I make that clear to you earlier?"

She blushed at the memory of her passionate outburst, abashed at the fact she had shown so much of herself. It was my turn to laugh, the memory only served to make my heart swell at the only proof I had that she loved me as much as I loved her.

"Look at you, you would think you had something to be ashamed of." I mocked "Now, I shall leave you to your sleep, you will need fortification for now you are to be my wife I shall let my love reign unchecked."

She blushed even deeper and I finally let myself do what I had wanted to do ever since she had opened the door. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately, she responded eagerly and I found it very hard to let go. After a long time she finally extracted herself from my tight embrace and shut the door with a wicked grin on her face.

I could hear Bertha's cries even more clearly from here and I knew Grace would be struggling, and may even have had to get out the ropes, I hated Bertha but I could not bear being cruel to her. The disease had poisoned her already corrupted and vulgar mind but she was still a human being, she deserved a comfortable life, it was the least I could give her. I walked up the stairs to the top of the north tower and braced myself for what was coming; her shrieking grew quieter and as I drew closer and closer. My heart was in my mouth as I knew what that meant. Bertha had escaped. I ran up the stairs two at a time, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I realised that she was lose in the house, driven to desperation by the noise of the storm. Bertha was at her most dangerous and Jane was in her room, with the door unlocked, I did not know whether Bertha was armed. I reached the door to discover it wide open, I rushed in and the whole room stank of gin and Grace lay unconscious on the floor. I cursed her weakness then I realised, gin only smells out in the open, on the breath it is undetectable. The bottle lay in pieces by Grace's side and its contents were splattered on the floor, there was a little blood seeping from a wound on her head. From this picture I gathered what had happened and heard Grace begin to regain consciousness, I helped her onto a chair and told to wait here and recover. I grabbed the hated rope and raced from the room knowing that Bertha would be headed to either of two places.

I reached Jane's door and knocked as if nothing was wrong, I tried to regain my composure as I waited for the door to open again, the pause made me anxious for different reasons this time. I saw Jane unharmed and alone and relief flooded through me, I knew I needed to think of a quick excuse for my visit and racked my brains as she greeted me.

"Hello sir, how do you expect me to get any sleep with this racket and you bursting in on me again?"

I smiled at her cheeky remark, and I momentarily forgot why I was here until Jane quickly brought me back to reality.

"Are you ok sir, you look flushed and your eyes are flashing as if you were scared? Is there anything wrong, can I do anything to help?"

"No, I'm quite alright, I was only returning to see if you are still safe and sound?"

"Safe and sound in body sir but I must confess not quite so much in mind."

"Why, what is it my darling? Is it the storm or have you finally realised you have bitten off more than you can chew by accepting my proposal? I should think it is the latter, as you are a witch it was doubtless you who summoned this storm in the first place. Admit it; you know I am on to you and your otherworldly powers."

"No, I did not summon the storm but you are right it does not scare me, I am not worried about marrying you either, and if I am honest I must tell you I cannot sleep for joy rather than worry. But I am worried, for as I said Mrs Fairfax saw us earlier and seemed much startled, and I fear she may be thinking ill of me for tempting you. She may think I only want you for money, and I assure you that that is not true at all. As for you being so much older than me, she may think your intentions are impure, I know that they are as pure as snow but she does not. That is what ails me." I laughed with relief.

"And I told you earlier that I shall see her in the morning, I will not disturb her now and she need her sleep as much as you, but I swear that I will make all clear to her tomorrow or rather later, as I believe I just heard the clock strike midnight. I must leave you know but first promise me something Jane."

"Of course sir, anything."

"The moment I leave you lock your door, do not open it for anyone other than me and _only_ after you are sure that it is me." I kissed her and left, checking that I heard the bolt slammed home before I raced to the only place I knew Bertha could be: my own chamber.

My heart rate increased until I could feel my blood pulsing through every vein, the adrenaline roared in my ears and all my muscles tensed ready for fight or flight. I pushed the door thankful of the fact it didn't squeak, Bertha was staring out of the window and I could clearly see the glint as the moonlight reflected of a long thin shard of glass in her hand. She whirled around as I approached and flew at me with her teeth bared, and her eyes blind with rage and the madness brought to the surface by the storm outside. I grabbed her wrists as she drew close, breathing heavily, and she immediately starting flailing around; trying both to free herself and hurt me. I ducked as the sharp tip of the glass came close to my face, there was no accompanying sting that would have come with a scratch but the adrenaline would have blocked any pain. I struggled under her full weight as she tried desperately to attack me; gradually I started making progress to the wall behind whilst all the while avoiding the glass. Finally I had her pushed against the wall and felt safe enough to pin her arms with one hand while I pulled the rope out of my pocket. Quickly I bound her hands together and then proceeded to tie her arms to her body, she protested loudly, shrieking in pure anger but I had to ignore her. I hated doing this to her as much as I would to any human but I had no choice, I prized the glass out her hand making sure that I did not cut her, I sliced my finger but it was shallow and was no worse than a paper cut.

Holding tightly to Bertha's shoulders I pushed her gently toward the stairs up to her tower, she snarled like an animal but made no resistance as she knew it was futile. I opened the door to find Grace had cleared up all the glass so Bertha could not arm herself again, we laid her on the bed gently and she passively took a sedative. It was as if she too was tired of the madness and only wanted to sleep. We waited a few minutes until we were sure that she was calm and asleep before untying the rope, it had not been too tight so to my relief there were no marks so it had not hurt her. I thanked Grace and checked that she was ok after her hit to the head, she assured me that there was no need to call for Carter and bade me good night. I breathed a sigh of relief as I exited and heard the lock click shut behind me.

I returned to my room and the guilt and worries, which had been forgotten in the panic, hit me like a wall. The more I loved her the more I hated myself for all I was doing and for all I would do to her. I loved ever, thing about her; she was so different to the hellish creature the law called my wife, innocent, quiet, caring and most of all passionate. She had been embarrassed by all she had said, but she showed all about her that I loved most, the defiance as she declared us equals, the raw, pure, untainted love she felt. Before she came my life was bleak and cold, but she thawed the icy landscape and brought everything within it back to life. But now I was planning to extinguish the fire with my own cruelty and selfishness, the intoxicating love I felt controlled my entire existence. My mind was in turmoil as I fought with myself, I loved her too much to live without her yet I loved her too much to trick her into the false proposal I had just offered. Bertha had just proved how much danger Jane was in if she had anything to do with me, Bertha had realised what had happened today and was hell bent on punishing the both of us. I sat there for half an hour once again lost in my thoughts until I couldn't take it anymore; I had to tell her the truth.

I walked through the halls, the storm had not cleared it was only getting stronger; it matched my mood as I thundered towards her room. I knew I had to do it quickly before I lost my nerve and carried on spinning the web of lies she had tangled herself into. I reached her door and knocked sharply and loudly, displaying my urgency,

"Jane, Jane, it's ok to open it for it is only me again, Edward. I assure you that it is me and no other, now please open the door."

Again there was a pause before I could hear the scrape as the bolt was drawn and the door opened. I saw the love in her eyes as she saw me standing in the doorway once again, she smiled broadly and before I could stop myself I leant into kiss her once again. In an instant I was overwhelmed once again by the thought of my life without her, it was a thought that made me realise how much I had grown to love the girl in front of me. I knew that I could never tell her, I just couldn't let her go, I could not once again return to living in this hell hole with no one but the servants, Adele and Bertha. I needed Jane, my guiding light and saviour, we pulled apart but I did not let go of her, I just held her tightly for a few minutes and rested my head on top of her own. I breathed in the scent of her hair to calm myself, it had been a tiring ordeal and I needed the comfort of her presence, once I was sure I was ok I released her.

"I am sorry for disturbing you again my love."

"I wasn't asleep."

"Well I will leave you to sleep now, I know this is the third time I have said it tonight but I needed to see you. I shall control myself until the morning, sleep well Janet."

"Goodnight sir."

"Edward." Her face softened into a smile and shyly she uttered the words.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Until the morning my darling." And with that I turned away hating Bertha for stopping me enjoying the love I had found after searching for many years, I hated myself more for corrupting the one I loved best for my own sake but I knew I could do nothing else. For the last time I returned to my room, the storm outside had subsided but it still raged on inside of me. I sank to my knees and prayed to God, begging him to let me be, trying to convince him that if she remained ignorant I was giving Jane the love she had craved all her life. I could make her happier than she had ever been. Deep down in my heart I knew it could never be so, I was not arrogant enough to believe it was true, but it was all I had left.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is my second oneshot (if you didn't read the new and improved authors note on the previous chapter you may be confused) as you have probably guessed it is set just after Edward proposes and it's called House of Cards because it's inspired by the Madina Lake song I was listening to when I got a visit from a plot bunny (it's on my playlist of songs I associate with JE anyway and yes i do have a playlist because I am sad) anyway tell me what you thought if my latest experiment. I have another on the way so keep an eye out if you are enjoying these so far.**


End file.
